


Getaway

by Elisexyz



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “We can leave, you know?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: ["We can leave, you know?" + Geraskier.](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/617663691809308672/we-can-leave-you-know-and-geraskier)

Jaskier likes parties.

No, scratch that, Jaskier _loves_ parties. He loves the people and the music and the attention – because he oftentimes is the one who _provides_ the music –, he’s a good conversationalist and there’s a decent chance that he might find himself a companion for the night.

The only downside tends to be that he might stumble across one of the irate spouses he has the very bad habit of leaving in his wake, but, well, it’s something that he’s had to learn how to live with.

This to say — Jaskier loves parties, and he is more than happy to have been invited to one to discuss a contract. Not even Geralt’s displeased scowl can ruin his good mood, _not even_ if it’s way more displeased than usual.

He happily makes light of his companion’s utter lack of social skills and lone wolf tendencies, and he’s pretty sure that Geralt doesn’t even want to murder him, he might even be finding some _joy_ in his chatter. Call him insane, but Jaskier is pretty firm in his belief that Geralt likes him, at least more than he does most people – it’s a low bar, but few make it, so.

When they do get to the aforementioned party, though, Jaskier’s mood finally does shift. And it’s Geralt’s fault, or better, the fault of the way people _look_ at him.

Lord Something-Or-Other insisted to meet at his residence, where he was _coincidentally_ throwing a party. Jaskier is willing to place bets that it was no coincidence at all.

“I’m feeling a little observed,” Jaskier comments in a whisper, his tone joking and light as he leans into Geralt’s personal space, throwing a bit of a smile his way for good measure. It’s a null effort, seeing as Geralt’s eyes are scanning the crowd, his jaw clenched and his lips pressed tightly together.

 _Jaskier_ can hear some of them talking – one woman commented on how she hadn’t expected ‘the Witcher’ to actually come, so there’s the confirmation that the bastard did want to show him around to gather curious eyes at his party; what a dick –, he can only imagine how many _Geralt_ is picking up on.

“They aren’t looking at you,” Geralt says, neutrally, like he doesn’t care for the stares or the whispers or the _butcher_ that Jaskier is pretty sure he heard uttered as they kept walking and that was enough to make his stomach boil.

The first time Jaskier noticed how much Geralt _hates_ when people bring that up, how it actually _hurts_ him, for all that he might deny it all the way to his grave, he almost broke his lute on the head of the ungrateful idiot of the day. He didn’t, because he loves his lute, but he found a valid substitute in a bottle that he didn’t hold any affection for.

Geralt literally carried him outside to break up the brawl that ensued, and he did make it a point to say that what he did was stupid and that it’s _fine_ and to let people say whatever they want to say, but Jaskier didn’t miss that he was a little bit grateful. Just a bit, and in that Geralt-way that doesn’t ever involve saying an actual _thank you_ , but he’s sure.

He probably can’t break anything on anybody’s head at a fancy party, and especially not if they want to get that contract, so more’s the pity.

To reach the Lord, who is all the way to the other side of the hall and _ignoring_ them like the bastard he is, so _they_ will have to go to him, Geralt is walking fast enough that Jaskier has to jog to get back by his side.

“Hey,” he says, quickly, eyeing the crowd and hoping that he can shame some of them into at least being a little bit less obvious about their gossiping, but it doesn’t seem likely. “We can leave, you know?” he can only offer, sincere and, for once, completely serious.

Jaskier has earned enough coin to get by a little bit longer without any new contracts, and he’s sure that Geralt still has some savings left. They could just — leave. He can tell Geralt _wants_ to.

The offer catches Geralt off guard, enough that he turns to look at him as he walks, if briefly.

“Hmm.”

Jaskier rolls his eyes, because _hmm_ , of course. That’s a ‘I wish, but no’ kind of hmm. Because of course if there’s a monster there, Geralt is going to want to kill it – or make it run off somewhere else where it won’t be a problem for innocent people, because for all that people yell ‘butcher’ his way the man is all too compassionate; sometimes it’s almost frustrating: it’s way easier to make good songs out of heroic killings, those are what sells the most.

“Well, if you change your mind, I’m ready to run,” Jaskier only says, offhandedly patting his back as they finally draw closer to the host.

He greets them with so many theatrics that Jaskier immediately decides that anyone who says that _he_ is too dramatic clearly never met enough dramatic men in their life. This one? This one is making him nauseous, he can’t imagine what he’s doing to poor Geralt.

“— oh, you really must stay for the duration of the —”

“Just tell me what I need to rid you of and how much coin you are willing to pay me for it,” Geralt interrupts, his face a hard mask probably hiding a shit ton of annoyance. And homicidal instincts. Especially since the chatter about them has all but quieted down now that they are talking to the host.

The Lord himself seems to have taken notice of it, his eyes moving around the room before landing back on Geralt, his sickening smile widening. “Of course, of course, I’m told that you are very impressive and it stands to reason that you’d want to be professional, but I must insist, there is really no rush to leave — besides, I’m sure that my guests would love to hear a few songs,” he adds, turning to Jaskier, who was so focused on Geralt’s growing annoyance that he’s a little startled, the answer not coming to his lips as easily as it otherwise could have.

“Oh, I really couldn’t —” he begins to protest, attempting a smile, only to be cut off.

“Nonsense, nonsense, you are very famous! The bard companion to the White Wolf, it would be my honour to hear you perform.”

Jaskier doesn’t have to look at Geralt to know that he’s pre-emptively bracing himself, thinking that he will accept. And, well, it _is_ an awfully tempting offer, if not for the fact that taking it would make him kind of a shitty friend: Jaskier loves the attention, Geralt loathes it, and the _guests_ are certainly not there to hear songs.

“That’s a very tempting offer,” he eventually says, with his best charming smile. “But I’m afraid I must decline. You see, we were hoping to deal with this contract as quickly as possible, as I have a previous commitment in another town — we really ought to get going, but perhaps another time, my Lord.”

There is not much insistence after that, and Geralt manages to finally get some details on what exactly it is that he’s dealing with. Jaskier mostly tunes him out, distracted by how _big_ the hall is and how many people they will have to walk past while hoping not to be pulled into conversation. And even if they can escape that, there will still be stares and comments.

He can’t believe it himself, but Jaskier would _really_ love to be on a deserted road right now. Geralt is a terrible influence on him, clearly.

They do leave unscathed, eventually.

The Lord makes another brief attempt at convincing them to stay, if ‘just for a bit of conversation’, but Geralt turns around without even answering, leaving Jaskier to mutter another – totally insincere – apology before scrambling after him.

No one actually talks to them on the way out, but there are way too many eyes on them still. And so much _whispering_. Do people really have no shame?

It’s only when they are finally back with Roach, leaving the gates behind and surrounded by blessed silence – he _really_ is spending too much time around Geralt – that Jaskier finally feels more at ease. It’s probably because Geralt no longer looks like he’s ready to pluck his own ears out.

Still, the anger from the way people stared at him and talked about him lingers. For all that his songs are helping and everyone happily sings along when he reminds them that a Witcher who goes around killing monsters is their _friend_ , he knows that the public opinion cannot shift so easily and so soon.

Yet, it’d be nice if it could. Geralt deserves to earn a living without people muttering insults in his wake.

He realizes that he’s been completely and uncharacteristically silent only when Geralt speaks first – _Geralt_! Speaking first! What has the world come to?

“You didn’t want to play?” he asks, the question catching Jaskier a little off guard.

Geralt isn’t looking at him, eyes straight ahead as he rides his horse, as per usual at a pace that Jaskier can easily keep up with, but maybe his shoulders are a little tense.

“Nah,” Jaskier snorts, lightly. “They looked like a bunch of morons anyway — they probably wouldn’t have fully appreciated my art.”

A pause.

“Hmm.”

Jaskier smiles, as that clearly means ‘thank you, oh, what a kind and thoughtful friend you are, I am ever so lucky to have found you’.

(Yes, it does. If Geralt doesn’t want him to embellish his _hmms_ , he’d better start speaking in full sentences.)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
